


what a green eyed monster

by spacecleavage



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 1x07 speculation, Angst, Canon, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: "Sidney Parker thought he may actually kill someone. No, not someone. He was going to kill one person only, a person who had basically signed his own death warrant. He glared again at James Stringer as he ducked his head down to talk to Miss Heywood. Anger boiled in his stomach and his hands clenched so violently that they almost felt as if they would break from the strain of it.Then Charlotte smiled at him, and that anger changed so quickly from boiling to frozen that he almost felt sick... it should be him that she smiled for, not that jumped up foreman. Sidney imagined ripping him away from Charlotte, flinging him into the river before this stupid regatta even began. Then sweeping her off her feet and taking her far away from these strutting buffoons."jealousy at the regatta





	what a green eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> so this all someone's fault! you know who you are!!
> 
> this will probably my only fic for the next fews days, i've got a double shift tomorrow and probably a busy on the next, i'll see you all on the other side of the ep! good luck!

Sidney Parker thought he may actually kill someone. No, not someone. He was going to kill one person only, a person who had basically signed his own death warrant. He glared again at James Stringer as he ducked his head down to talk to Miss Heywood. Anger boiled in his stomach and his hands clenched so violently that they almost felt as if they would break from the strain of it.

Then Charlotte smiled at him, and that anger changed so quickly from boiling to frozen that he almost felt sick... it should be him that she smiled for, not that jumped up foreman. Sidney imagined ripping him away from Charlotte, flinging him into the river before this stupid regatta even began. Then sweeping her off her feet and taking her far away from these strutting buffoons.

Before he could move towards them, a hand fell on his wrist and he was brought back to his own body. Eliza smiled up at him, but he could see the tight corner to it and the way her eyes were cold.

"Don't they look like a cute couple, Sidney?" She spoke so mildly that he nearly missed the gleeful look she sent their way. Sidney made himself look at them again, instead of Eliza's desired effect of making him leave them alone it just spurned him on all the more.

He stalked towards them, devoid of all reason, knowing only that if he didn't take Miss Heywood away from the wretched man he may have actually carried through with his plans of murder. 

The rage was so great that he could feel himself shaking with it. It shouldn't have shocked him that she was smiling and talking with Mister Stringer, he could recall their gentle teasing at the cricket match. He had thought things had changed between himself and Charlotte, after their trip to London and of course their dance. But then, he had that with his other guests, particularly Eliza, his time had been in such short supply, and he had not been able to speak properly with her again.

How he had longed to! But only, Tom needed his help with one thing or another and he found himself having to entertain his guests, lest he lose his own investment. There never seemed to be time to more than merely nod at Charlotte before beginning another action packed day. But surely, she knew of his affection for her, he'd been as obvious as he could be; flirting with her at the masked ball, even dancing with her (properly this time, unlike when Georgiana had interrupted halfway through), and of course their boat ride together.

As he got closer, he could hear what they were actually saying to one another, or rather what young Mister Stringer was saying.

"I know that we have only known each other a short time, but in my experience, that can be enough for a heart to know what it truly wants. And I want you Miss Heywood, most ardently." Young Stringer's accent was thick, no doubt, and only became thicker as he spoke those words. And Sidney was on the wrong side of them to see either of their reactions, but the anger rose even further in him and threatened to burst at the seams.

So, he didn't see the emotions play across Charlotte's face as she comprehended what James Stringer was saying. He couldn't see the soft smile that Charlotte gave Stringer, or the way that his face fell as he realised what the smile meant. He definitely didn't hear the gentle words that Charlotte spoke over the blood rushing through his ears.

When he was a scant two yards from the couple, Young Stringer turned towards him. Sidney, usually the sharp young man who noticed everything, almost didn't see the tears brimming in his eyes, or the reproachful glance that he gave him as he went to join his teammates.

All the emotion that had been tormenting Sidney since he had seen them together, the jealousy, the unbridled anger, and the despair he felt clench his soul when he had seen her smile, that beautiful smile, almost burst out of him in a fit of temper. But he caught himself

There was no trace of her smile now, only an expression he couldn't quite read.

"Mister Parker?" Her voice held a quiver he did not even know it could contain.

"I…"

Before he could stop himself, he lent towards her and did what he should have done at the ball. He kissed her.

He knew his jealousy had overcome him entirely, but that didn't stop him. No, he craned his head down and claimed her lips.

It was strange to describe how his imagination had captured exactly how it felt to kiss Charlotte. But it was not all that it could be, she stood as stiff as a board before him. Not moving at all, as he lifted his hands to grasp her own.

He pulled back, opened his mouth to speak, only to feel the sting of a slap across his face and see the back of her marching away from.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](www.spacecleavage.tumblr.com)
> 
> let me know what you think


End file.
